


I See You

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Female pronoun Reader, Gen, Protective Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: xReader where reader had a near death experience once and could see ghosts because of it and meets Billy and could see him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

Your eyes glaze over slightly as you walk down the street towards the popular eatery, the Wi Fri. Life had certainly been odd since the near death experience that had somehow garnered you the ability to see ghosts. Having once lived in the fabled, "most haunted place on earth" Amity Park, you were looking forward to having some ghost free time in the much snazzier Beverly Heights.

Of course, as you run head first into someone, you realize you probably should have watched where you were going. Oh well, nothing left but to apologize you suppose, until you look up and see just who you bumped in to.

"Ah, sorry. My bad." A brunet teen said dusting himself off before attempting to help you up. "I should have watched where I was going." To most people this wouldn't have been odd in the slightest. But to you, it was very… interesting. As wrapped around the teen, so many times it was a wonder he could still move, was a ghost.

You blink once. Then once more. "Um.." the boy gives you a confused look. "Are you aware there's a ghost on you?" The boy's eyes widen in shock then narrow in distrust. The ghost turning his attention to you, surprised as well.

"She can see me?" The ghost asked a mixture of curiosity and excitement on his face.

"Listen up." The living boy snapped keeping his voice low so as to prevent anyone from overhearing. "I don't know who you are. But stay away from Billy."

"Speeence." The ghost, apparently named Billy, whined. "Why ya gotta be so defensive? She's probably just one of my adoring fans!"

"Yeah, and we all know how your fans are." Spencer grumbled back before turning on you. "Just back off. We've already got one ghost hunter and crazed super fan to deal with. We don't need another." As if to put a sense of finality to the end of the discussion, Spencer turned on his heel, and left. Billy still tagging along as if the two were joined at the hip.

That… that was interesting. No one you'd ever met was THAT close to a ghost… perhaps you should keep your eye on those two. Spencer looked to be about your age anyway. Maybe you'd see him in school. A mischievous smile crossed your face. "Maybe."


End file.
